The present invention is directed to a base plate assembly for supporting a number of casing strings within a conductor pipe of a multiple completion wellhead. More particularly, the invention is directed to a base plate assembly which comprises two base plate portions that can be disconnected and removed from the conductor pipe once the casing strings have been secured in position.
Base plates are commonly employed in multiple completion wellheads to facilitate the installation of two or more casing strings within an outer conductor pipe or housing. The base plate, which includes a casing bore for each casing string, is typically welded or otherwise permanently attached to the top of the conductor pipe. Each casing string is successively run in through its corresponding casing bore and supported by the base plate until all the casing strings have been installed. The casing strings are then usually cemented into position within the conductor pipe. After the casing strings are cemented into position, the base plate normally does not serve any further purpose in the multiple completion wellhead.
Since the base plate is typically permanently attached to the conductor pipe, it normally cannot be removed after the casing strings are cemented into position. Therefore, the base plate complicates the construction and increases the cost of the multiple completion wellhead. In addition, the base plate cannot be reused on other multiple completion wellheads.